


Into the Night

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, blink and you miss it - Freeform, but I'm tagging it because I don't want people to be uncomfortable if they notice it, seriously its barely hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "Hey," Klaus whispered, "hey, Diego, wake up."Diego grumbled, dragging his blanket higher up his body before settling again."Hey." Klaus tried again, voice a little louder. "Hey, wake up." He poked at Diego's arm insistently.*The Hargreeves siblings go on late night adventure to get doughnuts
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	Into the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Life: You should be doing your thesis, your advisor asked for a paper tomorrow.  
> Me: Yes, but.... what if..... I wrote a cute thing where the siblings sneak out and get doughnuts???
> 
> So, I've tagged it as minor Diego/Klaus and Allison/Luther. It's *really* minor, and can just be interpreted as them being close. But like, I don't wanna make people uncomfortable so I tagged it... But if you're here for anything more adult--this fic is rated as gen so.... not the place lol.

"Hey," Klaus whispered, "hey, Diego, wake up."

Diego grumbled, dragging his blanket higher up his body before settling again.

"Hey." Klaus tried again, voice a little louder. "Hey, wake up." He poked at Diego's arm insistently. Diego gasped, suddenly awake, one hand flying out to tighten around Klaus' wrist, other hand grasping a knife.

"Owwww," Klaus complained, voice still quiet.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Diego hissed, releasing Klaus' wrist. Klaus rubbed at it pointedly, glaring. Diego hadn't pushed himself up, and his face was still close to Klaus'. In the dim light, Klaus could see the look of concern flash across his face. "Did you have another nightmare?" he asked, already shifting aside to make room for Klaus.

Klaus shook his head. "Nah, couldn't sleep. Wake up, we're going to get doughnuts."

Diego groaned. "No, it's late. I'm tired."

Klaus hummed, resting his chin on the arms he had folded over the edge of Diego's bed. "Oh okay. I get that. I guess it's just Luther that'll be protecting us if something goes wrong."

Diego's eyes flew open again and he sat up abruptly. "Like hell," Diego muttered. Klaus grinned victoriously to himself. Diego threw the covers off, kicking his legs over the edge of the bed. He started getting dressed, and content with his victory, Klaus pushed himself off the floor.

"Five minutes," Klaus whispered from the door, ducking out of the room. He had other siblings to wake.

Vanya was next, always happy to be included. Klaus never saw her move more quickly than when Klaus snuck into her room, prodding her awake with the promise of a nighttime adventure and doughnuts.

Luther was easy; Klaus simply had to tell him that Diego was coming along to protect them, and Luther was bouncing out of bed and yanking on his clothes with fierce determination.

Allison was always easy, always ready for an adventure.

Five generally needed some prodding—he bitched and moaned, and insisted that he was only coming because they were all idiots and would get themselves caught without him. Klaus grinned to himself; he knew better. Five enjoyed these adventures just as much as the rest of them, even if he'd never admit it.

And Ben? Ben followed wherever Klaus went, and had been the first one that Klaus had woken.

One by one, they all congregated in a little alcove near the stairs, huddled together and doing their best not to move, not to breathe too loudly, lest they unwittingly draw attention to themselves.

Klaus grinned, cocking his head towards the window, sliding it open carefully. He'd checked the hinges earlier that day, making sure it didn't squeak or grind when moved. Luther held the window for them, making sure it didn't slam down. One by one, they followed Klaus, moving quietly down the fire escape.

Finally, something useful came from their training. They knew how to move quickly and noiselessly, helping each other in the trickier spots. The team was always at its finest when they were on these late night missions. If only Father could see them now.

Klaus grinned victoriously to himself once they made it to the ground. He bit back a crow of excitement, lest the noise carry up the alleyway and give them away. Klaus headed towards the entrance of the alleyway, stopped short by Luther's hand on his chest.

"No," Luther whispered, "I'll lead. Make sure it's safe."

"Like hell you will," Diego argued, putting himself between Klaus and Luther. "I'll lead. I'm better at this kind of thing."

"I'm Number One."

"Yeah, but you're shit at it."

Klaus rolled his eyes, and stepped backwards slowly so as not to draw their attention to him. If he left them be, they'd carry on like this all night. Once he was a few feet away, and neither of them seemed to notice him, Klaus grinned at the rest of his siblings, turned on heel, and skipped towards the entrance of the alley. He heard the quiet patter of their shoes behind him.

He had nearly made it out when Diego and Luther caught up.

"Klaus, it could have been dangerous. You should have let us go first," Diego grumbled, coming up beside him.

"Danger? I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Klaus teased, quoting the movie they'd watched a few weeks back. He finally allowed himself to marginally increase his volume.

"Don't the hyenas show up then?" Ben asked.

"You are entirely missing the point," he said primly.

They were almost at Griddy's when Allison stopped her deep conversation with Luther and Five to cry, "hey, is that my skirt?"

Klaus glanced down at himself. "No," he lied. "It's Vanya's!"

"Hey!" Vanya's mouth fell open in protest, before she pouted. Klaus winked at her; she seemed to catch his drift and a little smile crossed her face. Klaus skipped off, enjoying the way the skirt swished and bounced with his movements.

Ben ran up, always doing his best to keep up with Klaus and settled in at his usual spot at Klaus' left side.

"Hey, quit running ahead," Ben said.

"I'm not running, I'm skipping," Klaus pointed out, but slowed down so he didn't get too far ahead of the others. Klaus wasn't good for much, but he _was_ the fastest now, except for Five. And Five didn't count because he teleported ahead. That definitely didn't count.

Klaus slowed, throwing his arm around Ben's shoulders. "So, how many doughnuts do you think we'll eat? I reckon I can eat six before I wanna barf."

"That's gross, Klaus," Ben said, but he grinned. "I bet I can do seven."

"Yeah, well, I bet I can do eight," Diego said, catching up with them.

"I can do nine," Luther chimed in.

"You can _not_ ," Diego shot back.

Klaus laughed and rolled his eyes. "If I do ten, you have to rename me Number One."

"Don't encourage them," Ben whined.

"I'll do what I want."

Ben and Diego groaned in unison.

Seated in a booth in Griddy's, they ordered doughnuts, probably more than any of them could realistically eat. Klaus let their conversations wash over him, chest tight and close to bursting with happiness. It didn't even bother him that there was a little girl with a big gash across her temple pacing back and forth through the diner. Surrounded by his siblings like this, she couldn't hurt him. He couldn't even hear the words she was muttering to herself over their chatter.

The benches were packed tightly with Vanya, Ben, Klaus and Diego, all squeezed in on one side. Five, Allison and Luther weren't as tightly pressed.

Five was arguing about something with Ben and Vanya, expression indignant. Klaus saw through it though, saw the way the corners of his mouth would tick up into something that might be a smile, before Five would tamp down on it and scowl. Vanya was giggling, and Ben was squirming. Ben was always squirming, except when Father told him to be still. Even then, it only lasted a few minutes before he was fidgeting again.

Diego was using one of his knives to scratch under the table, the leg pressed against Klaus' bouncing up and down with restless energy. He was, shockingly, arguing with Luther. Allison had joined in, voice shrill as she tried to defend Luther's point, whatever that may be.

Klaus didn't bother concealing his grin. The mission so far had been a success. Luther and Diego hadn't thrown punches yet, and Five hadn't flounced off in a weird pop of air.

The lady working brought over the doughnuts, disrupting all conversation.

"I'll get to making those milkshakes now," she told them, voice bubbly and bright.

Klaus inhaled sharply, an idea bursting through him. "Oh my god, should I get a _coffee_?" He'd never tried it, but he'd read about it recently. He wanted to know what it was like.

"Oooh, yes!" Allison agreed, nodding furiously. "Let's get coffees instead!"

The waitress looked amused. "I think milkshakes are a better idea," she said, lips quirking in a smile.

"We _said_ ," Five said, forced politeness in his tone, "that we'd like some coffee."

She blinked a few times, bewildered, before nodding. "How many will that be?"

"Seven," Klaus said promptly.

She chuckled. "Seven cups of coffees coming right up."

  
  


Coffee, it turned out, was _terrible_. Klaus choked on the bitter taste, regretting all of his decisions. He gagged, scraping at his tongue with his fingers, as if that might get the taste out of his mouth.

His siblings were having similar reactions, spluttering. Diego spat his back into his mug, Luther swallowed his through sheer force of will and determinedly took another sip, probably to one up Diego. Allison wrinkled her nose after taking a tiny sip, shaking her head.

"Ewww," Ben cried, pushing his drink away. Klaus couldn't see Vanya's reaction, but she quietly followed Ben's suit.

Only Five seemed untraumatised by the event, expression pondering as he carefully sipped the drink.

"Miss," Klaus called to the waitress, even though she hadn't actually left the table. She was watching them, clearly trying very hard to conceal her amusement show. "I've changed my mind. Can I get that milkshake?"

His siblings chorused in agreement, and she chuckled, heading back to the counter.

  
  


Klaus' stomach hurt, and his head spun a little. They weren't usually allowed his much sugar at home. His veins felt like they were _singing_.

Allison had started to droop, resting her head against Luther's shoulders. Luther suppressed a yawn. Ben was leaning against Klaus' shoulder, and Klaus in turn had leant against Diego's. It was probably time to head home. The clock above the counter read half past one, and he was tired.

Klaus pulled out a little stack of notes from his chest pocket, counting out notes and trying to figure out how much the tip was. He stopped several times, getting distracted by things flittering in the corner of his eyes, or Allison's yawn, or his own thoughts. Each time, he had to start the equation again.

"Oh my god," Five growled. "Just…" He snatched the notes out of Klaus' hands, hurriedly counting out the right amount, and threw it on the table. He shoved the notes back at Klaus.

"Where'd you get that, anyway?" Five asked, as he pushed at Allison and Luther to get out of their booth.

"Oh you know, just found it lying around…" Klaus said lightly, shimmying off the vinyl seats. The back of his thighs had stuck to them.

Luther frowned at him. "You can't just steal, Klaus," he said.

Klaus shrugged, tossing his head as if he had Allison or Vanya's long hair, and sniffed. "Well, you can stay at home next time, then."

Outside was cooler than Klaus remembered. The diner had been warm, and the press of Diego and Ben's body's beside his had made it warmer. It hadn't felt this cold before they'd gone in, but maybe it was the lack of adrenaline.

A cool breeze brushed past them, and the skirt, which had been such a wonderful idea an hour ago, suddenly felt less so. Klaus shivered, running his hands up and down his arms, rubbing them briskly to try and keep them warm.

"How do you forget your sweater _every single time_?" Diego asked, tone exasperated. He was already peeling his sweater off though, shoving it at Klaus.

Klaus brightened, yanking it on, enjoying how warm it was already. It smelled like Diego, and the detergent their Mom used. It was comforting.

They made their way back to the mansion, far quieter this time. Klaus noticed the streets more, how empty they were, and the strangeness of the rare people they encountered. Klaus wasn't sure if the others saw them. As they turned a corner, the wind changed, much stronger now. Klaus felt Diego stiffen beside him, his face set as he tried to hide how cold he was now.

"Carry me!" Klaus said, throwing an arm around Diego's shoulder. Diego started to shrug him off, but Klaus clung harder.

"I'm not carrying you," Diego grumbled.

"I don't want you getting cold."

"I'm not cold," Diego protested. "I'm fine." Klaus could feel goosebumps racing up Diego's arms though. Diego tried to shrug him off again, but Klaus was practically a spider monkey, clinging on harder when pushed away. Besides, Diego was a better fighter than Klaus and if he _really_ wanted Klaus gone, he'd be flat on the ground already.

"Carry me," Klaus whined. "Carry me, carry me, carry me, carry me, carry—," he could do this over and over, and they all knew it.

"Ugh, fine," Diego huffed, stopping. Klaus jumped up, punching the air out of Diego. He went tense for a moment. "You're in a skirt…" Diego said softly, exhaling. His fingers on the backs of Klaus' knees were cool.

Klaus tucked his head over Diego's shoulder, but didn't say anything. His plan to keep Diego warm had worked!

"Oh, I want a piggyback!" Allison said, throwing herself at Luther's back.

When they reached the alleyway again, Klaus gasped in excitement, looking up and down the ladder that lead the way up to the fire escape. "Do you think you could carry me back up?"

"Not a chance, Klaus," Diego huffed, shoving Klaus off him.

"Buzzkill," Klaus pouted. He almost threw out a barb about Diego not being strong enough, but stopped himself at the last second. It had been a fun night, and he didn't want to ruin it by _actually_ upsetting Diego.

They climbed back up, slipping easily back into quiet.

"Oh god, Klaus is wearing a skirt," Allison whisper-shouted, following behind him.

"Oops," Klaus said, shaking his legs so the skirt flared.

"Klaus," she whined.

Klaus chuckled to himself, pulling himself up onto the fire escape. Five climbed with them, even though he didn't need to, and could simply jump back up.

They whispered out 'sleep well's and 'g'night's as they each disappeared into their own rooms. This time when Klaus lay down, he wasn't plagued with screaming and images of ghouls from the mausoleum. Instead, he had a warm feeling in his chest, and images of donuts, of cream caught on Allison's mouth, and Diego chewing the straw in his milkshake, and Five actually letting a smile flit across his face.

They weren't exactly best of friends, and in the morning, the barbs thrown between Luther and Diego would be sharp again. Vanya would be ignored. Five would be telling them how useless they all were. Klaus would be sneaking to the bar downstairs to take a few fingers of whatever he could get away with.

It would be normal again.

But for now, this evening, they'd been friends. They'd been family.

When Klaus slept, it was deeply, and without nightmares.


End file.
